


Let's Hope It's A Good One (Without Any Fear)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Deck The Halls With Mycroft's Brolly [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>None of his business, Andy</i>, he quickly texted back. <i>He can talk.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hope It's A Good One (Without Any Fear)

They were at John and Mary’s, celebrating the Twelfth Night for the benefit of the Little One – as he persisted in calling his godchild and honorary niece – when he received that text message.

_Big Brother would like to know how serious it is between you and the Ugly Duckling._

_None of his business, Andy_ , he quickly texted back. _He can talk._

_Live and let live, Goldilocks. Honestly, I thought you’d go for the Irish Selkie._

_She’s a good sport, but she’s of no use on a crime scene._

_Well, there’s no accounting for taste, is there?_

He smiled between himself and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

 

* * *

“How’s your old man, Nibs?” Mary asked him as she served the punch – which was completely drug-free this time around.

“As chipper as he ever is,” he replied with a shrug, the hint of a smile playing about his eyes at the memory of Father’s quiet perceptiveness. “He sends his love, by the way.”

“Be good to him, he’s such a dear old gentleman.”

“I am – most of times.”

“Fibbing, Sherlock.”

They both grinned; John was quite right – they were two peas in a pod, always would be.

And against all odds, they had both managed to settle into some sort of domestic life in the end.


End file.
